


The Lady of Lightning

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bad Deaton, Beta Peter, Cannibalism, Dark Deaton, Dark Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, I keysmashed this in like an hour i hope you're happy, Murder, Post Season 2, Spark Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, That's all you're getting timeline-wise, Well - Freeform, but yeah, human meat was ingested, mention of genital mutilation, murder spouses, not technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: First and foremost, I had way too much fun writing this.This piece of pure trash was inspired by this quote by John F. Kennedy"Those who foolishly sought power by riding the back of the tiger ended up inside"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to wait to write this until i finished chapter 5 of "Absolution" but it wouldn't leave me alone so here, have some gruesome murder spouses (I can't say husband or wives because it's straight, dammit) where Deaton has a really bad day. I spat this out in like an hour so...enjoy!
> 
> Oh, I also most definitely gender bent Stiles for the sole purpose of the title. The Man of Lightning just didn't have the same ring to it.

drip

“Did you really think you could control me?”

drip

“That I wouldn’t find out?”

drip

“That I’d allow it?”

drip 

“That you’d survive it?”

The knife made a dull screech as she lifted it from the counter. Deaton winced from where he lay paralyzed from the neck down on the operating table. 

Stiles didn’t notice.

drip 

No, all she could see was the imbecile who sought to use her spark for his own ends. Who dared to limit her knowledge and make her dependent. Who dared thought he could manipulate her into countless deeds, said to help her. Said to protect her people. 

drip 

How dare he make her his puppet.

drip 

She looks down at him and makes it her goal to make him scream. Make him beg for mercy. Put a little pain on that infuriatingly impassive face, even now. 

drip 

“You preach balance, yet do nothing. You claim to be a guide but never truly do anything of significance. I do not believe in balance. I believe in keeping my people safe. I believe in keeping my home safe. I believe in taking care of threats.”

drip

She punctuates with a swift stab to the shoulder, reveling in the slow twist of the knife. The drugs are something of her own creation. Swift and thorough and dormant until she wills it. Deaton can’t move an inch but he can feel everything.

Perfect.

drip

She takes her time breaking him. He’s incredibly stubborn but Stiles knows what she’s doing and, many creative hours later, he whines. She almost misses it but that was definitely a whine. She dips her knife into his blood-soaked ribcage just a bit again and that was a whimper. Laughing, she pulls it out. Never once breaking eye contact, she climbs up until she’s straddling him and- after removing the last strips of cloth- starts peeling the skin and muscle from his chest.

drip

She isn’t worried he’ll bleed out. He won’t even be able to escape consciousness so long as she wills it.

drip 

She rejoices in the screams she’s finally tore out of him. 

drip

“You should count yourself lucky. I was about to resort to seeing how well your dick could take this ole thing as a sound.”

drip

“aww, don’t go quiet on me now. Your ruining all the fun” she rips off a particularly stubborn chunk of meat and waves it over his head before tossing it to the side, already eyeing the last bit of muscle guarding the bone.

drip

.

drip 

.

drip

.

drip

.

drip

.

drip

.

drip

.

drip

.

drip

.

drip

.

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

Stiles stills but shadows creep out and up the walls. Slithering up to the ceiling and blocking out the light. 

The crackle of lightning dances across her skin when she hears breathing behind her.

Quicker than the human eye could possibly comprehend, her knife makes its home embedded halfway into the wall by the sink.

.

.

.

.

.

“You’re quite the artist, aren’t you.”

The shadows liquefy into ink-like needles that wrap themselves around the intruder and ties him kneeling on the ground, solidifying into the world’s perfect chains.

Stiles turns to meet two glowing blue eyes.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Well I couldn’t miss the show, now could I?”

Stiles brings her focus back to the task at hand, plans shifting for the new variable. 

For the new opportunities.

Hearts hold power after all. She wonders how much power could be gained here.

The shadows recede and the room returns to its dim setting. Peter Hale remains kneeling with his arms chained behind his back, looking up at the work she’s done. His eyes shine with reverence. His nostrils flare.

She takes no notice. Carefully, she takes hold of a rib bone and pulls. She pulls and she yanks and she grabs Deaton’s shoulder for purchase as she pulls some more.

The bone breaks with a resounding snap.

Peter strains to see more clearly with every new bone to fall by his knee.

Eventually, finally, the last bone snaps and she reaches deep into Deaton’s ribcage. There’s a manic gleam to her eyes as Deaton loses his voice at last. Her grin can be described as nothing short of psychotic as she slowly rips his heart out.

It’s a shame he won’t be here to see what good use it will be put to.

For the first time since the light returned, Stiles looks down at Peter. She sees the awe in his eyes and the same manic glee in his grin.

Carefully, she makes her way off the slippery table down to the filthy floor. Kneeling to eye level, she takes hold of Peter’s jaw and keeps him facing her.

She finds it charming that he never once peeked, though she is bare. 

“Say your mine”

“Of course, my love”

“Say it”

“I am yours”

“Promise to never lie to me”

“on my life”

“Vow to never leave me”

“Not if all the world burned”

The chains fell back to mere shadows and gravity pushed Peter closer still.

“Eat, my darling”

Without question, without hesitation, he sank his fangs into the still warm heart. Uncaring of the blood coating his face and dripping down his neck to soak his shirt, he devoured the entire thing- moaning with every bite. 

There is power in hearts and Peter can feel it rushing through him. It is overwhelming. It is crippling. It is magnificent and he has only ever felt a shadow of it once before.

Stiles grins anew as her mate’s eyes shine red.


End file.
